User blog:Datadragon Seraphim/TES 1000 - Skyrim Redone
So, you see, we've been thinking for quite a bit, and wondered - what's it going to be like if we took the standard Skyrim setting and moved it all the way into the 21st century? Well, we've go future RPs and RP retellings, so why not combine both? We thought the concept was pretty good, so we'll be creating one such RP. Future Skyrim. The current year is 7E 201. Empires had risen and fallen, as technology had marched on relentlessly and unchallenged. The world had changed from this constant striving to better the conditions of man and mer. Magic was a great power source, and it was ultimately harnessed for many purposes. From Magic reactors came electricity, and from this, many greater inventions were created. From the innovations of generation after generation of scientists, there came new inventions. Cannons, originally unwieldy pieces only useful on a shore battery, had being miniaturized and even improved upon, to give a new age replacement to the bow and the crossbow. The firearm. Many weapons slowly fell into obsolence after the invention of said device, but as technology continuously tried to upstage magic, it couldn't. After all, technology was forever bound by the laws of physics, but magic wasn't. The scientists combined the two, creating bulletproof armor and and the enchanted swords needed to destroy said enchanted armor. The gun itself was improved, but its lethality was limited once more. Magic again turned into a premier craft, but the advent of technology had limited it somewhat. While conventional magic was always available, many old forms had died out. In the year of 7E 201, the suburb of Helgen was destroyed by a mysterious force. Apparently, nobody escaped from it. When the scene was investigated, the use of heavy conventional arms was discovered. The area was blanketed by some sort of missile strike that seemed to have further inciendiary effects. No corpses were recovered from the scene, since Helgen was burned to the ground. Apparently, though, Helgen was about to publically present a certain individual with a special talent who lived there their whole life. You have been called upon to investigate, and are staying at the truck stop of Riverwood. Instead of horses, the advent of powered bikes has made travel faster, but also more dangerous. Your job is to try and find out the root cause of that which went on in Helgen, and crack the mystery of the wanton destruction. Rules: 1. You are not dragonborn or any of the TES protagonists. Make characters who will contribute to the story. The Dragonborn is a story character (and NOT YOU), the Hero of Kvatch is Sheogorath and the Nerevarine, Agent of Daggerfall and Eternal Champion are dead. 2: One of your characters of your choosing is protected from death. He/She can only be killed if you allow it. Wounds may be inflicted, but they can always be healed. (Meaning you cannot cut off a part of someone's body unless they agree, barring the exception where they can regrow body parts.). 3. You can have special powers and special spells as listed on the character card These powers are of your own making and unique to you. They CANNOT be too powerful to the point that it will kill a character in an instant or be a god that is capable of destroying anything that stood in his/her path. 4. You must have some sort of severe weakness, or a few of them, actually. You also must be at least vulnerable to attacks. All characters should be well-balanced, to the discretion of the GM.. 5. You can not be any of the following... *Divine *Daedric Prince *Any overpowered super races. *Modded races (Without consent, please submit your modded races' character card and I'll approve it or disapprove it. Half-Breeds don't count as modded races and can be used at will.) *Dragons (Dragons are too large and are impossible to fit into a story that isn't solely about dragons.) *Dragonborn (At best it would be an underwhelming character trait and at worst, it would be overpowered, that and the Last Dragonborn IS NOW DEAD) 6. You cannot be overpowered: By this I mean… *No avoiding damage or ignoring it: You take hits, just like you dish them out. You may block or dodge attacks. Depending on the skills of the combatants, some attacks will hit, so have some discretion about such. *No ridiculously over-powered super-spells or weapons. Anything that allows you to destroy powerful enemies in one hit or gives you a majorly unfair advantage over other players and NPCs will be considered over-powered. This will be considered powerplay and the power/weapon might be removed and destroyed. *You cannot destroy a building in one post unless it's really, really small: Depending on the building’s size; you must destroy it over the course of several posts. The only exception is during Flashbacks, dream sequences or during written plot pieces (over the course of a paragraph or two). *‘Fridge Magic’ is also considered a form of overpoweredness. Fridge Magic is spontaneous luck, which allows the player to avoid damage or consequence for their actions. It can be done accidentally, so it’s not treated as harshly, but please undo it if multiple people call you out on it or if the GM calls you out on it. 7. When attacking another character he must be allowed to retaliate 2 times, the 3rd time it will always hit unless it is lethal. The character can be incapacitated but not killed unless the character's creator accepts. (Does not apply to minor characters, story-essential characters or NPC's.) 8. You can not be overpowered nor powerplay under any circumstances. 9. The lore can NOT be altered, without a GM's permission. 10. You can only control your own character unless stated otherwise by the original creator of the character... 11. NO Dovah characters... Don't even ask... 12. DO NOT force other people's characters to do something. This is a form of powerplaying. 13: Do not imprison characters unless they agree. This is considered powerplay 14: Characters must be approved by the GM before they can be used. 15: The thu'um is allowed but only 3 words of power, these 3 words cannot all be of the same shout, Thu'um counts as a power. One exception exists: Soul Tear - you can have all three words of Soul tear, since it cannot work when the full shout is not used. Storm call is not allowed as it is considered overpowered. 16. You can have Flashbacks: Unless you have arrangements with another player, you cannot interact with another player’s characters in a flashback, you can with NPCs and your own characters. You can also write dream sequences: In a dream, most rules do not apply but only, because dreams have no bearing on the plot or actual world. Anything that happened in the dream stays in the dream; therefore dreams should only be kept to one or two post. 17. METAgaming shall never be tolerated under any circumstances whatsoever... META is when you break a rule but continue playing, ignoring rules to make you more powerful than everyone else, or having your character know things that he or she is not meant to know. A METAgamer's post shall always be deleted immediately. Approprate actions might be taken at the GM's discretions And again, no, you cannot pull an Divine or a Daedric Prince out of your pocket to destroy an army, town, or a province. This rule also applies to NPCs. If an Aedra or Daedric Prince is vital to a character's story, they must be approved by the GM first. 18: Do not fool around. Do not have your character fooling around for no particular reason, even if they are written as idiotic, jesters or jokers. Excessive fooling around will result in character death and/or a ban. 19: You cannot change major plot points without a GM's permission. Talk to us if you want to have anything changed. 20: Give players some time to react to posts. If you chain posts, they will be deleted. 21: Powerplaying is strictly not tolerated. An example of powerplaying is User A attacking and destroying User B without letting the latter react/retaliate in any way, or putting the latter into a situation with no other course of action. A user persistently breaking this rule will have his/her offending characters eliminated by random all powerful entities without prior notice. 22. Powers might be removed from a character via depowering if used unfairly, especially for powerplaying. This if for the first offence. Spamming once a day powers is also considered as METAgaming and will not be tolerated. Note: If you don't know what's going on, just ask for a recap. Character Creation Form: Name: Race: Gender: Age: Appearance: Skills(One Master, Three Expert, Three Adept.): Spells(Up to 7 spells, where 3 can be custom): Powers(2 max, passive or active): Resistances(Racial + 2 more max): Weaknesses(mandatory, at least 2, cannot be mental): Mental Weakness(At least one): Weapons and Equipment: Faction: Bio/Background: Certain notes that will apply to the character sheet (see below) 1. Your resistances do not stack. If you have magic resistance and fire resistance, for example, the one that is higher in value will be taken. Not that it matters much, but no explaining your way out of damage taken 2. The customization options are already pretty big. All spells in ESO and most default spells in Oblivion will be permitted, except for super spells. If you have a custom spell, please list the effect, or it will not be approved 3. Any aesthetic related matters that do not affect the survival rate of the character can be added freely, it's not considered a power. Examples include Biological Immortality (cannot die of old age and old age ONLY), pretty boy looks, scarless healing etc. 4. Your equipment will not really affect your stats. If ya bring daedric armor, we’ll show you just how impotent and useless it is. If you think a rocket launcher can one hit another player, think again. If you feel somehow that you can carry a minigun one handed, feel free - it won't really hurt more than an SMG. 5. Archery is Synonymous with Shooting. Guns are basically the bows here, and if you can't use a bow, you can't use a gun too well either. 6. Wards can block gunshots (as if they were magic) due to their inherently high energy. You might actually consider a composite repeating crossbow made of polycarbonates. (No auto crossbows allowed, though) Category:Blog posts